There is presently strong evidence for elevated temperatures in the range of 42 - 45 degree C (hyperthermia), being an important factor in the destruction of cancer cells, especially when combined with radiation therapy and chemotherapy. Producing a controlled temperature distribution of a given magnitude is critical to the success of the hyperthernia treatment. Recent advances in computer technology have made numerical modeling of hyperthernia treatment a viable alternative for predicting the temperature distribution in the tissue. We propose to develop and test a threedimensional computer model for quantitative thermal dosimetry to be used in hyperthermia treatments. Based on the specified anatomy of the patient and the characteristics of the heating device the computer program will be able to predict power deposition and temperature fields in the tissue. The calculated results will be displayed interactively in graphic and alphanumeric form. the developed software will be a powerful tool for the patient treatment planning, the design and testing of equipment, post treatment evaluation and scientific research. In Phase I we will develop specification s for the computer model of hyperthernia treatment. In addition, we will implement a computer program for calculating power deposition in realistic twodimensional geometeries.